


Daemons With The Setup

by Mswriter07



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Ficlet, M/M, sweet/crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Mark and Eduardo's daemons setup their humans.





	Daemons With The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I scribbled out in a few hours over the last couple of days. I needed something to jump start me with my writing. I hope you like and get a laugh at this silliness. I do have a couple other longer Mark/Eduardo fics that I'm working on that will be much more serious in nature. If you like this and want me to expand or create a more serious daemon verse let me know. Enjoy.

Mark sat in Widener Library, wired in with his Red Bull and Red Vines sitting next to his laptop, and his raven daemon Athena was above him in the stacks of books. He had his headphones over his ears but with no music playing as his fingers clacked at the keys. A leather messenger bag and tailored suit passed Mark’s sightline and a squirrel daemon riding on the case. He went back to his coding until the person attached to the messenger bag dropped a couple of books off his stack near Mark’s table. Mark took his headphones off and sat them on the table as he got a better look at the person who seemed to be overdressed.

The person sat his books on the table in front of Mark’s and reached for the two books that fell. Mark saw Econ titles and asked, “Econ major or a TA?”

The guy startled and looked up at Mark. “Um, econ major.”

“Overdressed for a college student aren’t you?” 

He made a noise in the back of his throat and he said, “I tend to wear suits. You never know when a business deal will be made.”

“What’s your name?”

“Eduardo Saverin.”

“And your daemon?”

Eduardo’s daemon perked up at her mention and Eduardo said, “Ariadne. Now what about you?”

Mark gave a low whistle and his daemon came down from the stacks and stood on the table next to Mark’s computer. “Mark Zuckerberg and this is Athena.”

Ariadne jumped onto the table that Athena was on and skittered over to where the bird was standing but didn’t touch her, only sniffed the air around her. Athena let the squirrel near her but noticed that she paused close but didn’t try to touch her in greeting. Eduardo picked up his books and moved to the seat across from Mark and sat his bag in the seat next to him. He turned to look at the daemons interact and he said, “This is odd. Ariadne is normally skittish.”

“Maybe she feels safe with the embodiment of the goddess of war and wisdom next to her.”

“I named Ariadne after the Greek princess who helped Theseus.”

Mark looked at Eduardo and said, “So we both like mythology. Could be something.”

Athena nipped Ariadne’s eartip and said, “Probationary period but you might be alright.”  
Ariadne stood on her hind legs and said, “I won’t let you down.”

Mark looked at Eduardo and said, “Looks like Athena approves of you. She doesn’t do that very often.” Athena croaked at Mark and Mark said, “Yeah, yeah Ena. Go have fun but stay close. I’m almost done here.”

Ariadne looked over at Eduardo and Eduardo waved her off knowing Athena would look after her. Athena flew to a low shelf a few rows down and Ariadne followed. Athena said, “I have a feeling things are going to go really fast from here on out.”

“So I did okay? I know you had said to ease him over here.” 

“You were good. Wardo will be good for Mark.”

“Wardo looks intrigued by Mark.”

“Mark is going to do great things.”

“And Wardo will be right there with him.”

“Should we plan their wedding now?”

“I don’t know.” Ariadne said with uncertainty.

“Let’s see how the next week goes and then we’ll start planning.” 

“Sounds good.”

One Year Later

Mark and Eduardo, with the help of their daemons, had successfully navigated the start of a relationship neither thought they would find. Ariadne and Athena were happy that their humans were finding their ground with each other and going places. Mark and Eduardo, along with their new friends Dustin and Chris, were looking at houses to rent out in Palo Alto, California. Eduardo was hoping he could find Mark and himself their own small house so that they could have privacy. He knew that Dustin, Chris, and several interns would be in and out of the house at all hours but he wanted to make sure that he could lock the doors and just spend time with Mark. 

The two of them were looking at some serious steps in their relationship and he was hoping that Mark was in agreement. He called Mark’s parents when he had a free moment and he wasn’t near Mark and talked to them about his plans. They were thrilled and he hoped Mark would be as well. Chris and Dustin had Mark out one afternoon so Eduardo took the opportunity to setup a nice take out dinner and sort of set the mood. 

Mark walked back into his dorm and found Italian set out on real plates and two wine glasses with a chilled wine bottle on the coffee table in the living room. Eduardo came out of the kitchen and Mark asked, “What’s going on?”

“I figured we could have a nice dinner in tonight. Both of us have been really busy so we haven’t had much private time outside of sleeping.”

“Okay. Is that why Dustin and Chris kept me out all afternoon even though I have work to do?”

“Sort of but they didn’t really know what I had planned.” Eduardo bit his lip.

“And while they share the dorm with me, they won’t be interrupting us at all tonight?” Mark asked cautiously.

“Nope.” Eduardo said with a smile twitching at his lips.

“Okay. Let’s eat because I have plans if we’ve got all night to ourselves.”

“What if I have plans?”

“I think our plans will line up eventually tonight.” Mark smirked.

“Good. Food first.” Eduardo made his way over to the table and sat on his knees.

Mark joined him and pulled Eduardo into a quick kiss. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

As they ate and drank, Eduardo worked the ring box he had in his pocket onto the table and Mark glanced at the velvet box. Mark swallowed his wine and chewed on his lip for a moment before he said, “So much more than just dinner and sex.”

“Only if you want it to be. You don’t have to accept, but um, I figured before we went to California we could maybe, um make this more permanent.”

“Are you going to open the box and actually ask me the question? You won’t know unless you ask.” Mark smirked.

Eduardo rubbed his face and blew out a breath before he picked the box up and opened the top. Mark saw a gold band with a platinum vine wrapped around it. He knew the vine was symbolic and loved the ring but he would wait Eduardo out. Eduardo looked at Mark and asked, “Will you marry me?”

Mark held out his hand and said, “Yes. Of course, Wardo.” 

Eduardo slid the ring on Mark’s finger and he took out his ring to hand to Mark. Mark put Eduardo’s matching ring on his finger and Eduardo pulled Mark into a kiss. “I love you Mark.”

“Love you too Wardo.”


End file.
